Truth Revealed
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: Kagome learns what Sesshoumaru is really like after a fight with Inuyasha. She leaves to go back to her time, but can she really stay away from this newfound liking to Sesshoumaru? SESS/KAG R&R ***CHAPTER10***
1. A youkai and a human

"Truth Revealed"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: None thus far  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so leave me be!  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Here's an interesting concept I came upon, when I was reading some Sesshoumaru/Kagome fanfictions ^^ I hope y'all like!  
  
Sesshoumaru: So now you drag me into your insane fanfictions? Don't you think you should focus on something else, human? Perhaps, the idiocy of yourself?  
  
Shi-chan: You talk funny, Fluffy-sama!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *glare* DON'T CALL ME FLUFFY!  
  
Shi-chan: Okay, I won't call you Fluffy, Fluffy-sama! :)  
  
Sesshoumaru: *kills her*  
  
***NOTE*** Inuyasha/Kagome is a wonderful couple, but to tell you the truth, I can't pick between Sesshoumaru/Kagome or Inuyasha/Kagome... I haven't done any fanfics with this couple however, and decided to do so ^^  
  
***ANOTHER NOTE*** This takes place after "The Love In Which Transcends Time" (the movie), but you won't be confused or anything if you haven't seen it :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had discovered his secret. On accident, of course, but nonetheless, she had revealed the truth behind his hideous outward nature. While bathing in the sauna near Kaede's village, Kagome had seen Sesshoumaru walking through the forest. He was with what looked like a human child, but she was in such a frantic rush to dress herself before the youkai came any closer to see if it was indeed a little girl. Once she had gotten her school fuku back on, Sesshoumaru and the figure emerged from the brushy forest. Kagome gasped. He, the Lord Youkai of the Western Lands Sesshoumaru, was with a human girl! She looked very young, about Shippou's age, and wore a yellow and orange kimono. If her hair wasn't so terribly tangled and pulled into a side ponytail, she might resemble Kagome herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru and the little girl both looked up upon hearing her gasp. "That girl..." The inu-youkai hissed, his tongue pressing against his fangs as he spoke. He glared daggers at Kikyou's reincarnate, and she could only stare back at him, paralyzed with terror. Here she was with Inuyasha's elder, and stronger, brother. Alone. Not to mention she had just found him with a human, so to prevent such information being spread around, he'd surely kill her.  
  
"Are you not the half-breed's wench?" The Lord Sesshoumaru asked the miko. Kagome's fear was suddenly forgotten as she blushed in anger and yelled in return, "I am NOT Inuyasha's wench! I've nothing to do with that jerk!"  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"Inuyasha, get off of me!!" Kagome had awakened to find the hanyou asleep on her lap. He wasn't there when she fell asleep, and since he clearly had no romantic intentions, and if he did, he had no idea how to come about with them, she formed the hypothesis that he had rolled onto her in his slumber. The youkai awoke and immediately got off of her. "Kikyou!! Gomen nasai!" He yelled, clasping his hands together in a traditional Japanese apology.  
  
Kagome flushed red, obviously angry. "KIKYOU?! Lately every time you talk to me you end up calling me Kikyou! I'm Kagome! KA-GO-ME!"--Tears formed in the miko's eyes--"You told me I'm not a replacement for Kikyou... but if I'm not... Then how on earth would you manage to confuse me with her so often?!" She was so frustrated that she was scared she would break down crying. Not long ago, it was discovered that Kikyou could no longer sustain herself, and passed on. Kagome expected Inuyasha to be devastated, and he was of course, but wouldn't let on to it. His response was a sigh of relief, and an "I'm glad that nightmare's finally over."  
  
Later on that night he had admitted that he was in love with her, and the new couple shared their first kiss, which Kagome found to be truly amazing.  
  
Inuyasha blushed severely. "Gomen nasai Kagome! It's just that I had a dream about Kikyou and..." Kagome cut his voice off, "You dreamt about her, eh? Didn't you tell me that you dreamt of being with me for so long? This isn't the first time you've called me Kikyou! I'm so sick of this... I *am* her replacement... No matter what you say, I know it's true..."  
  
For once, the hanyou had no snappy comeback. He only stared at the floor and winced, as if bracing himself to be slapped or for Kagome to yell, "Osuwari shounen," but nothing came. Kagome fell to the floor, fainted with tears, and Inuyasha went to get Kaede.  
  
The next day when the miko awoke, Kaede informed her that: "Inuyasha is visiting somewhere, and apologized sincerely that he could not be here for you after you fell ill last night." Kikyou's reincarnate placed her hand on her forehead to find that she was feverish. Once the elderly miko left the room however, Kagome took the opportunity to slip out of the hut. She had a feeling she knew exactly where Inuyasha might be, and though she was afraid to know if she was right, she went to find him.  
  
She was right. He was lying next to Kikyou's grave, and looked as though he might cry. That was the final string. Kagome wasn't going to stand for being the second anymore.  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
The prince youkai sensed that the miko had a previously bad experience with his younger half-brother, and smirked. "Well, do tell, wench. I could've told you he was a fool." Kagome bit her lip and told him everything. For some odd reason... she felt comfortable there... Almost the way she used to feel when she was surrounded with Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Myouga. It was nice, and yet it made her heart hurt dreadfully.  
  
Once Kikyou's reincarnate recollecting the tale to the pair, the small girl frowned and embraced Kagome waist, as she could reach no higher. "He sounds so mean, that man Sesshoumaru-sama always fights with... Poor Kagome-kun..." Kagome smiled despite the obvious pain displayed on her face, and patted her head. "What's your name?"  
  
The little human girl smiled brightly and replied, "I'm Rin! You're nice... Are you going to come stay with Sesshoumaru-sama and me?" She asked. Kagome giggled and replied, "Gomen nasai Rin-chan, demo... I have to go back to my own time. I'm not from here, and now that Inuyasha will be taking over the search for the Shikon-no-tama by himself, I'm not needed here." Rin bit her lower lip and turned to Sesshoumaru, giving him a puppy dog face. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I like Kagome-kun! I don't want her to go! Can she please stay with us?" The inu youkai closed his eyes and shook his head without hesitation. "We will have no other human living in my presence, Rin. She's lucky that she'll continue live today."  
  
The miko once again patted the child's head and bade her goodbye. "I'm going home now." As she turned to go, she felt a tug on the end of her fuku. "Will..." Rin looked like she might cry, "Will we get to see you again?" Kagome shook her head. "Probably not..."  
  
About a week after coming back, Kagome began to feel as though a part of her was missing. She knew for certain it was linked to the Feudal Era, but she wasn't sure exactly what there she missed so dearly. Surely it wasn't Inuyasha... she was upset with him. Maybe Miroku? No... she could live without Miroku. She though perhaps it was Sango or Shippou, but although they were close friends, she really doubted it was one of them. She couldn't think of anyone else, until suddenly it hit her. Recalling the scene with Sesshoumaru and the child, Rin, she began to feel warm. Seeing the youkai prince acting so kindly toward her, and Rin, almost scared her worse than when he was threatening to kill her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Don't worry Sesshoumaru/Kagome fans, I plan on making them end up together!! :)  
  
Inuyasha: Nani yo?! Baka! Don't you dare...!  
  
Shi-chan: Well, that *is* the point of the fanfiction no da, Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: Shi ne...  
  
Shi-chan: That's my name! ^^  
  
Inuyasha: IIE! SHI *NE*!!!  
  
Shi-chan: Oooohh.... IIE!  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	2. Reappearance

"Truth Revealed"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Nothing really...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Here's the second chapter of my first ever Sesshoumaru/Kagome fanfiction. Do y'all like? PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! I LIVE ON GOOD REVIEWS!! :) Oh, and by good reviews it means telling me what you like about it, even if you don't like the overall story, and tell me if there is anything I should change or whatever. ^^ Thankies!! I love you guys!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome got out of her bed, as it was the middle of the night, and changed into a red and white priestess' kimono. She had one with her as somewhat of a memento... Despite her current hate for Kikyou, the kimono meant a lot to her. Once she was finished changing, she ran out of the house and to the Bone Eaters Well. Just as she was about to jump in, the hanyou appeared in front of her, a cross between annoyance and pain written on his face. "You... never came back," He whispered. Kagome couldn't tell if he was angry with her, or sad. Either way, she couldn't care any less at the moment.  
  
"Get out of my way." She stated coldly, staring at him expressionlessly. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "I APOLOGIZED TO YOU, KAGOME! Can't you see that I mean it? I didn't intend to hurt you, ever... Gomen nasai! Why are you so angry with me?" The miko's face remained as it was and she replied by pushing him aside and muttering, "Suppose you never intended to hurt me... What if Kikyou didn't come back so evil, and she demanded I be disposed of in order for you two to be a couple once again. What would you have done then? I know you all to well, hanyou. I know how your mind works, and I'm aware you've no intent to hurt me... Unless it's to do with Kikyou. Because... I'm second to her."  
  
Kagome dropped into the well and took off running. She didn't know where she was going, but all she wanted right now was to see a familiar face... That of someone who cared about her, and could hold her and tell her everything was alright.  
  
After walking around aimlessly for about three hours, she finally gave up hope that anyone was coming, and sat down in the grass. She simply sat there, doing nothing but staring at the grass in front of her, and occasionally ripping some of it from the earth. Finally, she felt the presence of someone else around her, and she looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing before her. "Wench, Rin misses you and wants you to return. Because there is no other way to shut her up, you are coming with me." He glared at the girl and grabbed her arm, pulling her off of the ground. She flushed red and pulled away from him. "I'm not in the mood right now, Sesshoumaru-san. I... I'm not feeling well."  
  
The youkai rolled his eyes. "Yet again. Humans really do fall ail so often. You were last time we saw you." Kagome didn't reply, but put her hand up to her eyes, as if hiding something. Feeling a bit intrigued with this unusual girl, the Lord of the Western Lands removed her hands from her face to see what she was hiding, but the miko turned away before he could see anything. "What are you trying to keep to yourself, wench?" Kagome finally turned to him, and buried her puffy face in his soft tail. The youkai's eyes widened. She was crying, and to try to keep this weakness from being displayed, she had covered her eyes. For some reason... Sesshoumaru didn't feel as though she was any other sobbing human scared of death.  
  
From previous encounters, he knew Kikyou's reincarnate was extremely brave, and had no fear of death. He almost felt pity for her, in a sincere way. Not as though he would for the other ones. No... this human was different.  
  
Not knowing why, the youkai wrapped his arms around the human in a comforting manner. "Perhaps... being elsewhere will help you to feel better," He murmured, somewhat embarrassed at this new realization of kindness. He truly wondered what she had done to him to make him this way. She cast a spell on him, maybe? He always had pondered as to what those odd enchanted arrows of the miko could do.  
  
Once the human girl and the youkai reached his castle, Kagome found that she felt much better upon being with Sesshoumaru. She didn't feel scared at all. When Rin became aware that Kikyou's reincarnate was there, she became excruciatingly hyperactive.  
  
Rin finally settled down hours later and fell asleep, allowing Kagome some peace and quiet, as long as Sesshoumaru didn't go on a sugar-high, which she seriously doubted. He just didn't seem the type to do so very often. (AN: That would be amusing however, wouldn't it? LOL) Jaken was elsewhere to seek out and kill some youkai who had said something offending about his master, so Sesshoumaru and Kagome found themselves alone in a room of the castle. Sensing the miko was unable to think of any conversation, the prince youkai himself began one.  
  
"What... did you see in the hanyou that made you even consider loving him?" He questioned, really curious about the subject, though he knew not as to why. Kagome stared at the ground silently for a moment, then said in response, "Well... He used to be sweet, and caring, and always protected me... Not to mention he's hott (Yes, I spelled that correctly)..."--She then looked up with a sad smile on her face--"And I loved his doggy ears... They were so kawaii." The miko paused for a moment and swallowed, visibly not wanting to reminisce on the subject. Sesshoumaru was about to stop her, suddenly feeling quite bad for the girl, but her words came before his. "But no matter what he's ever been to me, I've always been second to him. Kikyou came first, and always will... There's no way I can change that."  
  
The inu-youkai suddenly felt guilty for making her remember that, and moved over to the seat next to her. "Maybe all you need is a little time to find someone else for you. Isn't it said that everyone has someone special that they are meant to be with? Perhaps your person is not the half-breed, and his is the passed miko," He suggested, his hands cupped around the chin of the girl as he stared straight into her eyes.  
  
A small smile played on Kagome's lips, and both their eyelids fell a bit so they could each hardly see. They leaned in, only half an inch from kissing when Jaken suddenly burst into the room. "HELP ME! RIN... SHE WANTS YOU TWO SO SHE CAN PLAY AND SHE *WON'T* *BE* *QUIET*!" The youkai and the human automatically flew to the opposite ends of the sofa they were on, flushed bright red. Jaken backed up and blinked, "Did I... interrupt something?"  
  
Sesshoumaru went into Rin's room and finally got her to quiet down again but reading her a boring story. He then made up some errand for his loyal toad-servant to perform, somewhat eager to return to Kagome. Right before he entered the room in which the miko awaited his return, he stopped in his tracks and his eyes went wide. She was human! Why suddenly, after he has vowed Rin would be the only human he'd ever treat properly, would he like another? He put his hand to his mouth so that the gasp that came next would not be heard. Could it be...?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well, you guys really liked this fanfiction, so I wanted to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I'm glad you guys enjoy this! Please continue to leave good reviews for me, okay? :)  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	3. Reunion with Inuyasha

"Truth Revealed"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Nothing much... fluffiness I suppose...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Kon'nichi wa! :) I return since you like this so much. Okies, someone told me that Sesshoumaru was OOC because that line about how everyone has that special someone. Well, I intended for it to infer that he thought perhaps his was some other youkai, and maybe he was beginning to think differently upon the time spent with Kagome recently. ^^ Just trying to work on the relationship a bit, and show that Sesshoumaru really isn't as evil as he's made out to be on the inside. (Wow, that sounded corny O_o;;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The inu youkai could scarcely believe it. Could it be that he was actually falling for a human? He had guessed something was coming about when that odd comment about everyone's special someone had slipped out. But to fall in love with one... it was impossible, unreasonable, and illogical! Anything but... right.  
  
Sesshoumaru finally entered the room where Kagome was, and when he got there, she was lying across the sofa, her eyes closed. He panicked, thinking something had happened to her, but soon discovered she was only asleep. Her face was tear-stained, so he guessed she had cried after he left. A smile touched to his lips, and gingerly, he lifted her head up. Because he had no pillows in the room to prop her head up with, he gently slipped onto the couch and laid her head across his lap. Half of his heart hoped she'd suddenly wake up and find him acting so nicely she might reciprocate his feelings, but another part of him was embarrassed... That he could act like such a... *human* and that he was capable of being anything but cold.  
  
Once morning started to come about, Rin emerged from her room. She found Sesshoumaru, still in the same position and unable to sleep. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Genki desu ka," She asked, hardly believing what she saw. The Lord of the West nodded and looked up from Kagome's face, which he had been observing since he entered the room, and stared straight at Rin. "She's rather cold, and I've not been able to get up to find something to warm her. If I exit the room, can you change her into something more suitable for the air up here?" He questioned the little girl. She smiled in return, bouncing up and down, "Carry her to my room! I will make sure she's not cold or dirty anymore," She assured the inu youkai as he carried Kagome down the halls.  
  
Kikyou's reincarnate awoke in the midst of a gorgeous sauna, stripped of her school fuku. She panicked, feeling something on her back, but when she turned to the offender, she found only Rin grinning up at her. "Sesshoumaru-sama asked me to change and clean Kagome-chan!" She announced, continuing to rub the teenagers back with an oddly shaped brush. The older girl smiled, "Arigatou Rin-chan... Demo, where are we?" The child set the brush down and ran to grab a towel for her. "We're in my sauna! Sesshoumaru- sama got a pretty kimono for me to change Kagome-chan into! My will make Kagome-chan look beautiful for Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
The miko turned to the exit of the sauna and saw a pastel green kimono lying on a small table. It had ivy leaves over it as the pattern, and it had ruffled edges. She gasped at the formality of the kimono. "Sesshoumaru-san got that for... me?" She asked. The dark haired little girl nodded joyously, but suddenly stopped drying Kagome and wanted to know: "Kagome-chan... Are you going to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken, and me?" The guardian of the Shikon no Tama looked down to the ground and sighed, "I really don't know, Rin-chan... I don't know what I'm going to do anymore..."  
  
"Where is Kagome-chan?!" The youkai slayer demanded, her hands grasping the color of the hanyou's kimono. "I don't know, Sango! I went after her into the well, and she got upset again when I tried to apologize, and took off to this time. I ran after her again, smelling her in the forest, but when I got there she was gone." Sango and Inuyasha had been fighting for hours over Kagome and her whereabouts. Meanwhile, the monk, the kitsune youkai, the flea youkai, and Kikyou's younger sister sat sipping tea. "Will they ever stop fighting?" Shippou asked, growing bored of their yelling. Miroku shrugged. "All we can do is..." The pervert's voice was cut off by Kaede.  
  
"Inuyasha! Did you not just say that the last place with my sister's reincarnate's smell was in the forest?" The half-breed nodded, "Hai, doushite?" The elderly miko walked over to Sango and Inuyasha. "Surely you smelled to see if someone else had been there, correct?" She asked, her eye nearly piercing the hanyou's flesh with its intense gaze. He backed up a second, his golden eyes wide. "Well, I... ano..." Kaede grabbed her bow and arrow, as did Miroku and his staff, Sango and the Hiraikotsu, and Inuyasha and the Tetsusaiga. "Let's go find Kagome-chan!" Shippou yelled, picking up Myouga and dashing out of the hut.  
  
All the while the clique was running toward the forest, many thoughts went through Inuyasha's mind. 'I'm going to find you Kagome... and I'll prove that I love you, and no one can rise to your level... Even Kikyou...'  
  
Upon reaching the woods, there were nearly no scents worthy of following. The hanyou searched for several hours, still only smelling Kagome and other small youkai that tended to the forest. Finally, a very faint scent in only one little patch of grass caught his attention. He suddenly became very alert when he realized whose smell it was. "*He* was here! He kidnapped Kagome!" The half-breed yelled, turning to the group standing behind him. Before he could explain, however, the youkai to whom the scent belonged appeared in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"I didn't kidnap the wench," Sesshoumaru stated plainly, a look of obvious annoyance playing on his face. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippou, and Myouga backed up a bit, knowing they hadn't a reason to butt in the oncoming fight when only Inuyasha could come near matching his elder brother's power.  
  
Sesshoumaru's younger brother took one step toward the inu youkai angrily. "Then where is she?!" He demanded, excruciatingly agitated with this. The Lord of the Western Lands stared down at him and replied only, "She came of her own will. Kagome was upset about you and I told her sitting around crying would accomplish nothing. Henceforth, her staying with me for the current." The half-human took several steps backward, his eyes wide with fear. "She... came herself..." He muttered, unable to believe it. He then recovered his attitude and shot back, "Then where is she? Surely you'd not leave her be somewhere if you knew she'd lure me to you and you might get the Tetsusaiga or something of it? And since when did you speak a human's name?"  
  
Sesshoumaru responded, "I've got no intention of stealing the Tetsusaiga from you so long as I cannot wield it. Should I gain such ability, I will come to retrieve it, of course. That set aside... I've something much more precious and valuable that you'll never have, and knowing that is pleasurable enough. And the fact that Kagome and I are on first name terms is none of your concern, as neither of us wants a thing to do with you." Inuyasha gasped at everything the elder inu youkai said... He *had* to be lying...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Thank you everyone who's supporting this story :) I'm really enjoying typing this one! Please keep those good reviews coming! Love you guys!  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	4. Confronting Inuyasha

"Truth Revealed"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness and stuffs  
  
Disclaimer: C'mon... you really think I own Inuyasha? (e.e) [--That's a face] Seriously now...  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Kon'nichi wa! Much to my surprise, many people enjoy this fanfiction! @_@ Thus, I'm writing... MORE! Yayness! I'm actually quite enjoying writing this one myself... Generally, I get bored with an idea toward the end and finish it either suddenly, or only draw it out because other people like it. I hate it when that happens... It makes me feel like I shouldn't have written it in the first place. :^P I mean c'mon... I put all my spare time into this and NeoPets so I like to feel accomplishment when I write fanfictions... That's why I love getting good reviews!! :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You... you're lying! Kagome would never go after a youkai... Especially one who's tried to kill her and her friends!!" Inuyasha spat, intensely hoping that his elder brother spoke with great exaggeration. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow, intrigued by the obvious desperation of the hanyou. "You do not believe me? Be a horrid, esteemed youkai as I may, but I'd not lie. If you really care for proof however, I will bring her to this exact spot tomorrow. Seeing the look on your face will be priceless and I'd quite enjoy it... Keep in mind though, ignorance is bliss. You might not want to know the truth of my tale." He said, smirking as he disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha turned to face the ground, a look of horror on his face. "He *has* to be lying... It's impossible..." The hanyou's friends got up and walked toward him, sympathy written across their faces. Sango kneeled down next to the half-human and put her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into an embrace. "It's alright, Inuyasha... We're going to save Kagome." She said comfortingly, hoping her words would cheer the normally bubbly inu youkai up.  
  
When Sesshoumaru returned to his skyward castle, Kagome and Rin were in odd positions across a thin sheet of plastic with queerly coloured circles upon it. "What on earth are the two of you doing?" He asked, quite frightened by the scene before him. Kagome giggled and replied, "Do you wanna play, Sesshoumaru-san? This is a game from my time called 'Twister'." Her voice suddenly stopped as a computer voice from the sheet said, "Left foot, green." The two girls laughed loudly as they both attempted to get their left feet to a green circle. Unfortunately, Rin was more flexible, and reached it while Kikyou's reincarnate could not.  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands shook his head as both of them fell down from their painful positions chuckling. "Such strange things humans can come up with," He commented, taking a seat on the chair in front of them. Kagome smiled and looked to the ground. "Sesshoumaru-san... I wanted to thank you... for the kimono you got me." She said, her voice quiet as though she were embarrassed. The elder youkai nodded, taking a brush off of a nearby table and beginning to cast it through his beautiful silver hair. "Kagome, you do know that the half-breed is pursuing you in a rather pitiful attempt to discover your whereabouts and get you back, correct?"  
  
The girl shook her had in an affirmative gesture as Rin left the room to go get tea for them. "Yes, I thought as much. Why?" She suddenly looked up, her brown eyes locking with Sesshoumaru's own golden ones. They both blushed and turned away, just as Sesshoumaru responded, "Well you wish to have him leave you be, do you not?" Kagome nodded again, so Sesshoumaru set the brush back down and came off the couch to face the human. "Come with me tomorrow to the clearing in the forest, and I've arranged to prove to him you want nothing to do with him."  
  
Kagome smiled at his indirect attempt to help her, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Sesshoumaru-san." She whispered. The inu youkai leaned closer to the girl's face, and put his hands on her cheeks. She closed her eyes in return, awaiting the obvious kiss he was about to plant on her lips when Rin suddenly ran in. "I'VE GOT THE TEA SESSHOUMARU-SAMA, KAGOME-CHAN!" She hollered, nearly dropping the pot as she dashed over to the table so she could set it down.  
  
The other two jumped apart, sighing with disappointment as Rin handed them their cups of jasmine tea. "Where is Jaken when you need him...?" The Lord of the Western Lands wondered out loud. Kagome giggled and sipped on her tea. "Perhaps he knew it was around the time Rin got hyper and he fled." She said jokingly, gently scooting a bit closer to her elder.  
  
For the next several hours, the pair repeatedly, nearly, finished what they had begun in which Rin had interrupted earlier. However, each time they were foiled. A few times by Rin, and once she had finally gotten to sleep, Jaken reappeared.  
  
The time eventually came when Sesshoumaru and Kagome were to meet Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Myouga, and Kaede in the forest by the elderly miko's village. With Rin's help, Kikyou's reincarnate chose another one of the beautiful kimonos that the prince youkai had got for her to wear. They picked one that was white with the same reddish floral print that Sesshoumaru's had. The two kimonos would've been identical had hers not been female style, and without the spiked breastplate (of course she doesn't have a tail, either ^^). With that out of the way, the miko linked arms with Sesshoumaru, and the two took off.  
  
"He said he'd be here... you don't think he stood me up, do you?" Inuyasha frantically asked Miroku. The monk shrugged, contently making faces with the blunt end of his staff in the ground. The hanyou suddenly stood up, his eyes wide. "I bet Kagome was on her way to the village or something and he knew it, so he set us up to go here, leaving the village unattended! He's going to kidnap her!" Inuyasha yelled, about to run back to Kaede's village. A voice from behind the group of friends stopped him from going anywhere, however.  
  
"Why would I do something so low, little brother?" Sesshoumaru and his British accent which stung his Japanese came ever so clearly to the half-human. Inuyasha turned around quickly, the Tetsusaiga suddenly in hand. Before he could do anything with the fang of Sugimi, it fell from his hand due to shock. In front of him truly stood Kagome, her head leaning against his elder, evil brother's arm. She looked quite contented and by the look in her eyes, the hanyou could tell she was under no incantation or spell. "Kagome..." He murmured, his golden eyes fearful of the scene. "Is this... my punishment for that mistake? I told you... how incredibly sorry I am! I do not intend to hurt you like that, ever again! Please... tell me that being with *Sesshoumaru* is a joke, and you'll give me a last chance!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: OH NO! Could it be that Kagome's been playing with Sesshoumaru just to get back at Inuyasha, or is this newfound fling for real?  
  
Kagome: I dunno... You're writing it...  
  
Shi-chan: ^^;; Well you'll all just have to wait until next chapter, won't you? LOL...  
  
Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha: You're evil.  
  
Shi-chan: Don't I know it! :)  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	5. The Truth's Revealed At Long Last

"Truth Revealed"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness and stuffs ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Kon'nichi wa yet again. (Or I guess ohayo or kobanwa... depends on when you read this, ne? LOL)  
  
Kagome: (e.e) You're going to straighten things out, correct?  
  
Shi-chan: Maaaaaaaaybe...  
  
Kagome: -_-;;; I hate you.  
  
Shi-chan: Well....................so?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kagome: -_- Baka.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was silent, waiting for the answer in which Kagome as to give to Inuyasha. "Well..." She started, playing with everyone's suspense, "It... would be wrong to do that. Kikyou comes before me to you, and now... I've finally found the person I'd put before you." Everyone backed up, hoping that the miko wasn't about to say what they thought she would. "I'm in love with Sesshoumaru-san." She said it.  
  
Even Sesshoumaru was taken aback with the human girl's reply. "You're... in love with... *him*? He who has tried to kill me, you, and all of our friends?!" Inuyasha's eyes were wide with shock. It just couldn't be possible... He was about to protest further when a thought struck him. After giving a minute to analyze his new idea, he nodded and looked to the ground sadly. "Fine."  
  
The hanyou could feel all eyes fall on him. No one could believe... how easily he gave in. "If Sesshoumaru will make you happier than you think I could, then that's what's best for you. I love you enough to want you to live your life to the fullest, even if it excludes me," He announced, tears stinging his eyes. With that, he took off running in the opposite direction of Kagome and his elder brother.  
  
Thoughts pierced him as he ran. He *did* wish for the miko's happiness... but some part of him hoped that saying that would make her realize how much he loved her, and make Kagome return to him.  
  
As Inuyasha ran, Kagome stood in the same spot gaping. "You..." She muttered at first, then looked up screaming, "YOU'RE NOT EVEN THE SAME INUYASHA YOU USED TO BE! THE REAL INUYASHA WOULD NEVER GIVE IN LIKE THAT!" She hollered, crying as well, and burying her head in the Lord of the Western Lands' tail.  
  
The half-human heard everything Kagome was yelling, and he knew it was true. "I'm so sorry..." He murmured to himself, realizing that no matter what he said, the miko wasn't going to return to him.  
  
"Let's go, Sesshoumaru-san... I don't want to stay here any longer," Kagome said, her voice muffled with tears and the inu youkai's tail. Inuyasha's elder brother took her hand and was about to lead her away, when a soft whimper and a tug at her skirt stopped them. "Kagome-chan," Shippou said, his lower lip protruding, "Why are you staying with him? Don't you like us anymore?" Kikyou's reincarnate knelt down and laid a gentle kiss on the kitsune youkai's forehead. "Of course, Shippou-chan... I love you, Sango, Kaede, Myouga, and Miroku, well, maybe not Miroku, but... I'm IN love with Sesshoumaru-san. I'll... come to visit you guys sometime, okay?" Kagome stood up again and waved goodbye to her friends, but then retook the Lord of the Western Lands' hand, and they disappeared into the forest.  
  
"Kagome... Did you mean... what you said back there?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked after they had been walking several minutes in silence. They were still holding hands, but Kagome was too embarrassed to have said anything until he started a conversation. She slowly looked up from the ground and into his shining golden eyes. They had an odd look about them, which she recognized, but because she wasn't used to seeing emotion on the inu youkai, she wasn't sure if it was the look she thought it to be. "I wouldn't lie... about something like that. It's that kind of petty lie that Inuyasha told which hurt me, and I'd never want to hurt someone else like that. I meant... each and every word I said."  
  
When no reply came from the prince, Kagome looked at the ground and smiled sadly. "But then, I understand your not reciprocating my feelings. You don't like humans, and your being neglected as a child because of Inuyasha's mother is a good reason not to like our race. I'll leave back for my time soon so you won't have to worry about me," the miko informed him, hoping she wouldn't cry before him.  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped, his eyes wide. In a shaky voice he responded, "No... I don't want you to leave." Kagome looked back to the youkai. "But I thought..." Inuyasha's elder brother shook his head, and told her, "You think wrong, Kagome. I used to never like humans, but then I met Rin. She was a queer (as in STRANGE! Don't be perverted and think wrongly!! Sheesh!) child, so I figured maybe it was her uniqueness that drove me to care for one of your race. Upon finding you... I realized the one human who made me despise you didn't matter. The half-breed's mother is only one of many, and surely not all could be like that. I didn't want to admit it at first, even to myself. But now... I know that there are good humans and you're one of them."  
  
There was a moment of silence, and Sesshoumaru leaned down quickly, next to Kikyou's reincarnate's ear. "I love you," he murmured, obvious shyness mixed in his voice. Kagome wrapped her arms around the youkai's waist and replied, "I never thought I'd hear the big bad Lord Sesshoumaru say something like that, especially sounding and looking scared and embarrassed when he said it." She teased, leaning her head against his chest. He smiled and ran a clawed finger through her raven hair. "I guess even I can fall in love, and love makes you do crazy things, I've heard," He declared, making her laugh softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okies, should I write more to it? ^^;; With the popularity of this fanfiction, I can guess you'll all say yes, but... GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS AS TO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN PLEASE!! I love you guys! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you're leaving me! I really appreciate them :) 


	6. Captured

"Truth Revealed"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness and crap  
  
Disclaimer: e.e Watashi wa Shi-chan desu... I only WISH I were Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Hiya! Well, you guys REALLY enjoy this fanfiction! This is probably the most popular one I've ever written! :) So, I just HAD to continue it... Okies I actually got a lot of good suggestions for ways to continue this. I'm sorry that I won't really be using them though. Thankies for the inspiration! That proved to me y'all really wanted more to it. ^^ Well, here goes the sixth part to the story, and hopefully more will come! I'll still be accepting suggestions for further chapters in case y'all really want me to drag it out so keep motivating me with reviews!! Thankies!! *GLOMPZ EVERYONE*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gomen nasai, demo... I have to go back to my time for a while. I need to explain to my family that I'm going to be staying here more often and such. I promise I'll be back in a few days, okay?" Those were the last words Kagome had spoken to Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin since nearly a week and a half ago.  
  
The inu youkai had become quite content with having another human around, and life was looking a lot better for him. Not long after the miko came to stay with them, the two shared their first kiss, and then another, and yet another, and so on and so forth. He was quite happy to discover the true meaning of love, and now he felt like he was part of a real family. Kagome treated Rin as a mother would a daughter, and he had always been the father figure of her life. Jaken was like the big, really agitating, drug-addicted brother of Rin. Sesshoumaru was actually quite joyous now and livened up a lot compared to how arrogant and rude he used to be.  
  
Kagome being missing for so long had not coped with him well. He was getting severely angry that she didn't come back within a few days like she promised to do so. After thinking about it for a while, he remembered Kagome's words about lying and how she'd never wish to hurt him in doing so. It made him realize something must've happened to his beloved human girl. She would've otherwise come back long ago and eased his loneliness and need for her.  
  
"Wow, she's a pretty one we found, is she not, M'lord?"  
  
"Hai... I'd keep her for myself, yet she looks so awfully familiar. Why do I recognize her, Takashi?"  
  
"Hmm... I think she looks a bit like the wench in possession of the inu half-youkai known as Inuyasha. No da, the one who is the younger brother of the Prince Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru, M'lord."  
  
"Is that so? Well, she has a quite formal kimono on... Do what you will with it, but spare the wench. I'd like to use her as bait... We might get something valuable from the hanyou for his little human lover, ne?"  
  
"Ah, clever as ever I see, M'lord!"  
  
Those were the words Kagome only halfway heard as they knocked her unconscious. She had been happily skipping down the trail to the bone- eaters well when it happened. She was prepared to explain all the latest events to her family--from the fights with Inuyasha to the upcoming marriage of Sesshoumaru and her--and return to her new love as soon as possible. She knew while she was at home, taking herself out of the school system and such, she's miss Rin as well. Heck, she'd even sorta miss Jaken!  
  
When Kikyou's reincarnate awoke next, she was wearing only the robe that used to be under the beautiful baby blue kimono Sesshoumaru had gotten for her. She screamed, unknowing as to where she was or what had happened, but then everything before her blackout came to mind. Gritting her teeth, she called out, "Who took me here?! Who are you people?! What do you want from me?"  
  
A young female emerged from the shadows of the room, smirking. She had orange hair that was pulled into hundreds of little French braids. All of her makeup was orange, and her eyes were an odd, shining, golden colour. Her outfit was a Chinese kimono with a lot of armor, and it was all red and yellow. "Wow, you can't match your clothes and makeup worth crap, can you?" Kagome asked, blinking slightly.  
  
The woman fell over, a look of obvious aggravation written across her face. "Kisama! You... you'll get it when I tell Lord Fiore about that little comment... He really favors Takashi," She hissed, flipping her braids. Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes, replying, "Yeah, right. I bet my koibito will be here WAY before your stupid lord can do anything of the sort, you witch! And why would anyone favor an idiot like you? You just referred to yourself in third person..." Takashi pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at the miko before her. "Hmph! Well your little half-breed Inuyasha will be no match for Lord Fiore, just wait and see gaki," She yelled. Kagome's eyes grew wide, suddenly getting the gist of what was going on. They thought she was Inuyasha's lover, and that they'd use her as bait for something exquisite like the Tetsusaiga or Shikon no Tama.  
  
"NANI?! Inuyasha?! But I'm not--" Kikyou's reincarnate's sentence was cut short by a deep, familiar, man's voice. "Ah, this is nothing short of wonderful, Takashi! I told the inu hanyou that I has something very precious of his in my possession, and he better come get it before it's rid of it's purity, and he upped and started running at me. He'll be here shortly, and we'll get exactly what we want out of him." The male tiger youkai turned his head slightly and purred at Kagome, "It's a pity. I wanted to keep you, but this way I'll become more renowned as a prestigious youkai. I'll most likely find someone as good-looking as you at a later time in my life."  
  
Kagome hissed and crossed her arms. "Hn. I doubt it. You don't know what you've just done, you baka," She announced, shaking her head lightly. The tiger youkai smirked and licked his fangs, quite amused with the bravery of this child. "Oh, really now, my flower? What has the Great Baka Lord Fiore done so wrongfully?" He asked, very interested in the curious teenage girl.  
  
The miko smiled in a sarcastic manner and yelled, "YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET ANYTHING OUT OF INUYASHA, BECAUSE HE AND I HATE EACH OTHER!!" After catching her breath and regaining her posture, she continued, "My koibito is not the half-bred youkai. My lover is the Lord Prince Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, Great Baka Lord Fiore." She had a bit of mocking stinging her normally cheerful voice. Takashi and Fiore backed up a bit, their eyes wide. "So you are the fully-bred inu youkai's..." The Lord whispered, smiling. This would be interesting. It was known throughout all of Japan that the two half-brothers did not take kindly to one another. Surely Sesshoumaru would also be on his way to rescue Kagome if her story was true, so the following scene would obviously prove to be quite entertaining.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okies I never intended for any original characters to be in this story, but oh well!! I promise that once Sesshoumaru and Kagome are reunited, you'll all get AN EXTRA FLUFFY SCENE!  
  
Naraku: Hmph. You are one idiotic human attempting to work on so many fanfictions at once. How many do you have that need updated? Rejected Gundam Wing Commercials, Dawn of Creation, Just a Suggestion, Unforgivably Mistaken, From the Darkest of Shadows, Death is Always Cruel, AND this? e.e  
  
Shi-chan: ^^;;; Ehehehe...  
  
Naraku: Baka. 


	7. Stolen

"Truth Revealed"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness, minor blood, disputes, junk like that e.e  
  
Disclaimer: ...Must I? AGAIN?...  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: *hugglez everyone* Yay! I'm so glad that you all like this fanfiction so much and STILL want me to go on with it! BTW, I have another Sesshoumaru/Kagome fanfiction up now, too! It's the sequel to my fanfic "Heart Which Lies Latent" and it's entitled "Half-Hearted Scars". If you like this, check that one out!! :)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Whence shalt this torture end, wench?  
  
Shi-chan: *glompz Fluffy* I dunno! I love you too much to leave you out of my fanfictions!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Crap... e.e  
  
Shi-chan: XD Nehoo, I'm going to try and add Shippou, Sango, and Miroku to the story more, if at all possible. Have any suggestions as to how to weave them in? And later, once Kagome is rescued, I'll illustrate on Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Rin's relationship as a family. (I guess Jaken here and there too -_-''')  
  
Sesshoumaru: Or you could just stop and leave me alone. That'd work better, would it not?  
  
Shi-chan: Nope XD  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How come Kagome nee-chan hasn't come back to Rin and Sesshoumaru- sama yet?" The little raven-haired child asked suddenly, dropping the doll she had been fascinated with only moments before. The inu youkai sighed and patted Rin's head. "I do not know, Rin. I am soon going to go find out however," he told her truthfully, tying his breastplate together in preparation. His loyal toad youkai looked up at him with his huge, oddly coloured eyes so Sesshoumaru said, "Jaken, I leave Rin in your care. If I come back to find her harmed you will pay with your life. Now then, I'm going to find Kagome. I'll be [back] shortly." With that, the prince youkai set out into the wilderness upon his cloud.  
  
Before long, he could see Inuyasha fiercely running towards southern Japan, where most of the thieving and moronic youkai generally resided (the ghetto youkai XD LOL). He seemed to be dashing with such ferocity that he did not smell or sense his elder brother's presence. 'I wonder where the half-breed is off to...' he thought to himself. After pondering a bit, the thought suddenly struck him. There were hardly any who knew of Kagome's becoming Sesshoumaru's lover. It was known to all, however, of the previous relationship the legendary priestess' reincarnate and the hanyou shared.  
  
It suddenly became clear. Someone, still thinking that the girl was still Inuyasha's wench, had prepared a trap. The prince lifted his eyebrow and smirked. 'Well the half-breed can lead me to Kagome, and then he can be shown that she is mine now, and we can watch contently as the imbecilic beast regrets giving up something so precious."  
  
Inuyasha was running probably the fastest he had in a long time. It was only several hours ago when an odd tiger youkai had come and informed him that he had something important in his possession in which the hanyou would want to retrieve. The half-human knew at once it must've been Kagome, and he cursed his elder brother for so carelessly allowing her abduction. The idiot probably left her somewhere, thinking it funny that she loved him.  
  
That didn't matter now, however. This was his chance to prove himself to Kagome, and give up whatever necessary to win her back. He'd even give up his Tetsusaiga or Shikon no Tama to make the miko fall back into love with him.  
  
Kikyou's reincarnate sat, bored, at the table. She, Fiore, and Takashi were sitting and having tea, and the girl refused to participate. Why? For one, her and Takashi had developed a not-so-good relationship, and attempted to rip each other apart first chance they got. Fiore, on the other hand, took amusement of their hate and watched contently when any such event took place. For two, Fiore kept eyeing Kagome oddly, and it was making her uncomfortable. And what with how he complimented her looks and said he wished he could keep her, she was getting quite scared. For three, they kidnapped her! Why should she drink tea with them?!  
  
The futuristic girl sighed a laid her head down on the table, casting her pinkie in circles in the cup of jasmine tea. "I wish I were an Oscar Meyer wiener... that is what I truly wish to be... 'cause if I were an Oscar Meyer wiener... everybody would be in love with me..." Kagome sang, only half realizing she was alive, as she thought she had died of boredom long ago. "What are you babbling about, wench?" Takashi demanded, thoroughly annoyed by the girl.  
  
Fiore chuckled quietly to himself and suggested, "Surely you're not so bored as to lie there and die, girl? Do you really take such offence to Takashi and I?"  
  
Kikyou's reincarnate scowled in return and shot, "I do, actually. You kidnapped me and you've been keeping me here, and it's probably infuriated Sesshoumaru! He thinks I went home to tell my family some stuff, then I was gonna come back in a few days, but NOOOOOOO... You guys just HAD to knock me out and abduct me, ne?" The tiger youkai pursed his lips and thought a moment, then replied, "Yes."  
  
"ALRIGHT YOU SCUMBAG, GET OUT HERE AND GIVE KAGOME BACK TO ME," came a very irritated male voice from the entryway of the castle in which Fiore, Kagome, and Takashi resided. The three ran out to see who was there, and sure enough, Inuyasha stood there, the Tetsusaiga and Shikon fragments in hand. "Give me back Kagome right now you stupid feline! I'll give you whatever you want!"  
  
Lord Fiore lifted his eyebrow and smirked, "Anything you say? Well then, hand the Tetsusaiga to my wench, Takashi, and give me the Shikon no Tama, and you may have back the girl." The hanyou hesitated a moment and finally took a step forward. "V-very well... you may have the fang and the jewel... just give me Kagome..." he murmured, preparing to hand them over.  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide and she was about to gasp and protest against Inuyasha giving away those two items, mostly the jewel, but she was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into the air.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, unable to see who had lifted her up because of the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Oh, no! Someone is going to make off with Kagome!! O.O Who could it be?! What sick, cruel person would take her from the person... ano, hanyou... who loved her so much?! Sesshoumaru, that's who. e.e  
  
Sesshoumaru: Wench, it's not like the half-bred idiot deserves her.  
  
Shi-chan: Such a loving elder brother you are, Fluffy-sama. But yup, you're definitely one to break a happy reunion which could lead back to Inuyasha and Kagome's loving relationship.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I thought this was a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fanfiction...  
  
Shi-chan: IT IS! XD LOL I was just making a point, no da.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Baka... -_-;;;  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	8. Challenge of a Priestess

"Truth Revealed"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Nothing much... fluffiness and stuff  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not in the mood right now for this legal crap e.e  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Hello everyone. Okies, here I am, writing the EIGHTH chapter to my lovely fanfiction which all adore so incredibly much.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well someone's in a monotonic moon, ne, wench?  
  
Shi-chan: e.e Shut up. I am NOT in the mood. Has anyone heard about the accident with the Trailblazer and the two 13 year-old boys, Melvin and Zack? Well I knew them. I just got back from Melvin's funeral, and I'm typing this so I'm not a happy person. *shudders* I'm never going to another open casket funeral...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Does death scare you then, wench? How pathetic.  
  
Shi-chan: My friends' death scares me. Not my own... *looks at wrist* BUT ANYWAYS!!! On with the story!!!! :)  
  
***NOTE*** I'm sorry if this is angsty... see author's notes for details.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha, Fiore, and Takashi all looked up with wide eyes, trying to figure out who held Kagome in the midst of the air. Realizing he was unable to do so at the moment, the hanyou ceased the opportunity to rid himself of the tiger and his wench. Digging his talons into his shoulders, Inuyasha agley jumped behind the pair. "CLAWS OF BLOOD!" He screamed, thrusting his bloodied claws into Takashi and Fiore's backs and puncturing their hearts. Both fell over, immediately dead.  
  
Once that was over, Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome and the figure floating in midair. He bit his lips when he saw the twitching furry tail of the figure. From the embrace the two were sharing, they were obviously in love, and the tail gave away whom Kagome was with. "Sesshoumaru-sama..." Kagome murmured, her eyes pressed together and blurry with tears. "Gomen nasai... I'm such a burden to you... I was trying to go back to my time to talk to my family, but... Oh, I'm so weak I couldn't even escape a little mortal girl and a tiger youkai!"  
  
The hanyou watched silently as the priestess and his elder brother gently glided to the floor, landing gracefully on their feet. The lord youkai ran several of his talons through the girl's hair and pressed his lips to her forehead gingerly. "Nonsense. Speak not of yourself in such away again, or see the extent of my anger, Kagome. Come now, thank the half- breed for disposing us of those pests so we can be on our way to your time."  
  
Kagome turned around slowly and came face to face with the inu youkai she had formerly loved. "Ano... arigatou gozaimasu, Inuyasha." She stuttered, staring at the ground since she was unable to look him in the eyes. The silver-haired half human sighed and took her hand into his own. Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow, hoping he wasn't still going after the miko.  
  
When the hanyou released Kagome's hand, the almost complete Shikon no Tama lay in it. "Come get me when you put it back together. I want to make sure you don't make a stupid wish on it." Inuyasha told her softly, his eyes glossy. The priestess knit her eyebrows together, sensing his grief, and was about to respond when a rather agitated feminine voice cut her off.  
  
"Well, then, Inuyasha. Would you really give that precious jewel to a shoujo not even of this time? One who loves your brother, who's attempted your murder, and is not even a true priestess? She'll likely taint the Shikon no Tama versus purifying it."  
  
The trio looked to the entrance of the castle to see the undead miko standing there. Her kimono was slightly torn and had small bloodstains here or there, proving she had a hard time reaching the place they were currently in. Sesshoumaru now had a quite amused look playing at his flawless features. "I no longer have intent to kill my younger brother. It is obvious Kagome does not wish his death be, so it shall not come by my hand. And so long as I cannot wield the Tetsusaiga, there is no point of it being in my possession." His expression then turned rather angry as he finished, "That set aside, Kagome is hundreds of times the priestess you'll ever be. She's strong enough that she'd not need to steal a soul to go on in this world. Her powers are more than just what you left her."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stared in awe at the demon lord. It was clear he had truly accumulated affections for the mortal girl, but for him to stick up for her? It wasn't one of those things you'd expect to see often. Kikyou smirked and pulled a bow from her quiver.  
  
"Alright, I see. No one cares of my presence anymore, but they all bring up the girl who is my reincarnate. The world believes because she is the newer version of I that she is the most powerful, does it not? I shall prove them all wrong." She cast her tongue across her teeth and glared daggers at the futuristic girl. "I challenge you to a duel. You may use any power of the priestess, and you are allowed a bow and arrows. We'll see who the true, pure miko is here."  
  
Kagome stepped forward, in obvious acceptance of the challenge. Laughing, Kikyou tossed her an extra bow and a small quiver of arrows. "That's all you are, girl. Myself in a new body, untamed with magic and archery. I will not lose you the likes of you."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he stepped between the teenager and the woman. "No, Kagome! You can't fight Kikyou! She's be trained with this for her entire life, and you've just begun less than a year ago! She'll kill you..."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head, knowing Inuyasha's words were about to backfire, even if they were out of concern. The hanyou never did have a way with words. Deciding he wanted to prove he loved the reincarnate, he gently laid a butterfly kiss across the girl's neck. "Hurry and rid us of that horrid creature with your appearance." He muttered only in regard to the duel.  
  
As the Lord of the Western Lands glided into the air and out of range, Kagome shot a dirty look at the half-human. "You really don't have any confidence in me, do you? It always was, 'you better not miss, wench' or 'be careful and try to aim, Kagome!' You don't think I can win?! Well this is why I can't stand you anymore! At least Sesshoumaru believes in me!" With that, she slung her quiver on her should and pushed Inuyasha out of the way.  
  
"I accept your challenge, Kikyou."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okies I don't really like original characters, so I wanted to rather quickly get Fiore and Takashi out of the way. Sorry about that quick ending to them. ^.^;; Anyways, people were asking if Kikyou was still alive or whatever, so there's your answer. I wonder who will win... *hasn't thought that far yet* LOL I'll get the next part up soon.  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	9. Bloodied Arrow

"Truth Revealed"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness, maybe some blood and stuffs  
  
Disclaimer: *you see a little sign* "GONE INSANE. BACK IN FIVE MINUTES. ~Shi-chan Meows~"  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: *back from being insane* HELLO EVERYONE! *hugglez* Well I'm actually in a good mood this time around, because I've finally seen (and own) Spirited Away! YAYNESS!! XD It's such a nice movie...  
  
Sesshoumaru: What an imbecilic creature you are, loving that film and writing a fanfic about, then flaming the ending...  
  
Shi-chan: WELL EVERY FILM BY MIYAZAKI-SAMA HAS AN ENDING WHERE THE MAIN COUPLE DON'T GET TOGETHER! It's so uncool... C'mon now! I like Haku/Chihiro more than San/Ashitaka!! THEY MUST BE TOGETHER! *foams at the mouth*  
  
Sesshoumaru: May I borrow a phone book?  
  
Shi-chan: *hands him one* What do you need that for?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *whispers into phone suspiciously*  
  
Shi-chan: What's going on...?  
  
People in oddly white coats with big, abnormally nice smiles: *walk in and take me to mental hospital*  
  
Shi-chan: NOOOOOOO! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, FLUFFY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyou and Kagome stood in odd battle stances in which neither inu youkai could recognize. Each had their bow at their side, but no arrows were drawn from their quivers. The elder priestess of the two had a slight smirk on her face, as though she were psychic and saw an inevitable win. The miko of the future's eyes were too busy concentrating on her pre- incarnate's every move, on the other hand.  
  
The woman suddenly dashed at Kagome full speed, a glowing ball of energy in her hand. The teenager quickly performed the same move, reflecting the attack. Kikyou sneered in disgust at the girl and punched her in the stomach as a counterattack.  
  
Kagome fell halfway, then regained her balance and spun around to Kikyou's back. As the undead priestess turned to face her, her shoulder was scraped by one of Kagome's arrows. "Don't underestimate me," she whispered, watching the shock on the original miko's face.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were wide with surprise. How had Kagome learned to perform such techniques? She had never used them before! Did Sesshoumaru train her to use them? He couldn't have; he'd never known the full powers of a priestess until now. Not even Inuyasha himself had known humans could possess such strength until the duel between the two women began.  
  
Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, floated in midair, only half amused. The main reason he bothered to watch at all was because he wanted to make sure no harm came to Kagome. Since the two were so evenly matched in power, however, hardly anything was coming of their attacks. It had crossed his mind to question how Kagome had learned to control the abilities reincarnated into her from Kikyou as well, but it didn't really matter to him. As long as he got to leave with the futuristic girl in his arms, he was contented.  
  
Kagome and Kikyou continually shot arrows, threw blasts of energy, or physically attacked one another, but they only seemed to graze each other. They were both growing tired of deflecting attacks and dodging arrows, so it started to become apparent which one possessed more agility. That priestess was Kagome.  
  
'I knew gym class would pay off eventually...' She thought to herself, using her bow to block one of Kikyou's arrows from striking her face. The undead miko cursed under her breath, breathing quite heavily from having to fight and run so hard. 'Why is it she can use my power so well? Do they still teach these ways in her time?' She asked herself, unable to come up with any answers.  
  
Kagome herself was having trouble figuring out why she was so good at being a priestess suddenly. Pausing for a brief second, and accidentally letting her guard down, she stopped to think. Kikyou smirked and ceased the opportunity to launch an arrow at the mortal's chest. Kagome's eyes went wide as the arrow pierced her flesh, and she fell to the ground.  
  
"NO KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried out, running to the bleeding figure. Her gingerly brushed her hair from her eyes and allowed a single tear to trail down his face and drop onto hers. "Kagome, I told you not to do it... She's worked at this for years..." He murmured, sadness stinging his voice. Kikyou's soft laugh could be heard as she approached the hanyou and her reincarnate. "It would appear as though this duel is mine," she declared, wiping a small trail of blood away from her crimson lips. Sesshoumaru glided to the ground, one of his eyebrows lifted in amusement. "It's not as though she's dead yet, you undead imbecile. Despite what you may think, she's still going to fight." He informed the pair, his clawed finger pointing at her chest.  
  
The arrow was lodged right beneath Kagome's collarbone, and she was still breathing, so it was apparent that she was not dead.  
  
Kikyou laughed in spite of Sesshoumaru's words and crossed her arms. "Whether or not she's alive matters not. That girl is nothing but me in a new body, and the only reason she was capable of holding out for so long is because her body subconsciously used the information in her soul." With that, she placed her bloodied hand between Kagome's breasts in preparation. "Say goodbye to my soul, wench," the undead miko murmured, pressing her hand down harder to steal back that parts of her soul which the teenager possessed.  
  
Before the soul could emerge from the girl's body, her hand reached up and grabbed Kikyou's, throwing her to the side. Kagome jumped up and glared at her pre-incarnate. "I SAID DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME," she yelled, ripping the arrow from her chest. She then held the arrow to her bow, ready to pierce Kikyou.  
  
The elderly priestess closed her eyes and smiled. "Hurry up and kill me, this is dishonorable..." She said simply, just as Kagome released the arrow unto her. "Goodbye," Her reincarnate muttered, watching as Kikyou's hands fell limp and a pool of blood came seeping out from under her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Hello again everyone! Well thankies for all the nice reviews you've been leaving me! I'm glad so many people like this fanfiction! It's like... my most popular one I believe. Well, if y'all like this one, check out "Half-Hearted Scars," it's Sesshoumaru/Kagome too! And you'd probably like several of my others, as well. :)  
  
*hugglez*  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	10. Back to the Present

"Truth Revealed"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Minor blood, character death, and Sesshoumaru/Kagome fluff  
  
Disclaimer: I don't you own Inuyasha...  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Sheesh, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long... It's just that, well, I have this HUGE history project that I'm not near done with, I just had to take all the exams that decide whether or not I get into the ninth grade, AND I've been having troubles with friends and stuff. DARN IT, *AGAIN*!! I just seem to be ticking off everyone I get near... Am I really so bad? :( Well, I'll stop boring you with this crap and go on with the fanfic.  
  
Men in white coats: Okay, you OBVIOUSLY need to come with us.  
  
Shi-chan: *pulls out mallet NeoStar (I think ^^;;; I'm sorry I'm not on the internet to check right now) gave me* RRROOOAAARRR *beats the crap outta them with it*  
  
Men in white coats: X_X Never mind...  
  
Shi-chan: ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! *hugglez*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The mortal girl fell with a thud to the ground next to Kikyou. Breathing heavily, she smiled. "Now I feel perfectly whole. Everything... is in place. All is as it should be." Kagome murmured, her eyelids falling in exhaustion.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the two priestesses lying in the grass. Both had just fought arguably the most magnificent battle he had seen in a long while, and with one another. A duel in which would entitle one to be a true miko, and the rightful owner of the soul that they had shared. Who would have thought... that the winner of such a battle would be a child from the future who knew nothing of Feudal Era art? He was glad the undead miko had not killed Kagome, of course, but the result was a shock. He had expected her to die, and then for Kikyou to drag him down to hell as her celebration.  
  
"Kikyou..." The hanyou muttered, his dog-ears drooping with sorrow. "Gomen nasai!" He yelled, gathering the limp body in his arms. He laid a single kiss on her forehead, and gently set the body back down. "I'll have Miroku and Sango give you a proper burial later..." With that, he turned around to collect Kagome into his arms as well, but found that his brother beat him to the punch.  
  
"Do not even think of kissing Kagome. You no longer have any right to be with her after the things she has told me about." Sesshoumaru stated bluntly, using a cloth to wipe blood away from his lover.  
  
The half-human picked Kikyou up once again and turned so the prince could see only his back. He tossed the Shikon no Tama at his brother and told him simply, "Tell her to get me before she makes a wish. I don't want her to waste it on something stupid." Carrying the dead miko, he began to walk in the direction of the village to perform her second funeral.  
  
*****  
  
When the girl of the future awoke next, she found herself back in the palace in which she, Rin, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru resided with all of their youkai servants. She tried to get up from the bed she was in, but a tight grip around her arm refused to let her leave. Kagome turned around quickly to the offender, only to find the sleeping form of Rin nestled against her. "She watched you whilst you slept, as I had business that had to be tended," Sesshoumaru explained from the doorway. The priestess looked from the prince to the human girl and smiled slightly. "She gets attached to people easily, doesn't she?" The mortal asked.  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands lifted his eyebrow and glided to the bed, taking a seat close to Kagome. "Well she has no one but those that are kept here, which is not many as you have noticed. Thus, a young vibrant person like yourself is probably necessary for her to keep her spirits high in such a desolate place as this." The teenager nodded and locked eyes with the golden-eyed youkai, smirking. "Necessary for her to keep her spirit, or... *your* spirit?" Sesshoumaru's eyes grew a bit wider than usual and he cleared his throat. "I believe you needed to go visit the family back in your time. I have arranged for Rin to be watched over by Jaken, henceforth I shall accompany you."  
  
Kagome giggled knowing he had changed the subject, but then replied seriously, "I'm not sure if that's possible... As far as I know, only Inuyasha and I can cross over from the worlds..." Before she could finish, however, the lord prince cut her voice off. "We shan't know until we try, correct?" The priestess rolled her eyes, knowing he was going to be stubborn on the subject. "Whatever. You've got to do something about that tail... No one really has tails in present day Japan."  
  
*****  
  
When the couple reached Bone Eaters Well, Kagome took Sesshoumaru's hand into her own and stepped onto the rim of it. "On the count of three, we'll both jump in. If you don't go through... It's not my fault!" The miko yelled before beginning her countdown. With that, the two dove into the well.  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide when she realized she was in her shrine, and Sesshoumaru was still with her. "Wow... I guess keeping in physical contact with me ensures admission!" She exclaimed, beaming at her lover. On the inside, however, she had butterflies big time. Now she was bringing home with her a FULL-blooded youkai more dangerous, brutal, and smart than the first one she had brought with her. She was hoping very much so that he wouldn't be as reckless as his hanyou brother in this time.  
  
"Mama! Grandpa! Sota! I'm home, and I have a friend with me," the girl yelled as she opened the shrine doors. As she and Sesshoumaru entered, they found her family sitting at the table eating dinner. Mrs. Hiigurashi stood up with wide eyes and bowed slightly. "Why hello there. I am Kagome's mother. I don't believe we've met before," she announced to the youkai, smiling. Kagome licked her lips and introduced the prince. "Minna-chan, Inuyasha and I are no longer accompanying each other, but I am now taking care of the process with this youkai. He is the Lord Prince Youkai of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha's elder half-brother."  
  
She then turned to her koibito for him to say something, half scared he would tear her family to shreds. Sesshoumaru sensed her fear and rolled his eyes, deciding to prove he could be splendid if he wished to do so. "Kobanwa, Hiigurashi," he replied, almost smiling.  
  
Sota jumped up from the pillow on which he was seated and grabbed the prince's tail. "Hiya! Are you nice like Inuyasha-sama? I hope so! He was so cool, and now that he's gone I want Onii-chan to have someone just as cool with her," the boy yelled, bounding up and down on the wooden floor. Sesshoumaru lifted his eyebrows in amusement, unsure as to how to respond, then said finally, "What little bits of 'coolness' that imbecile might have in him, he got from I, so worry not. I am much better than that hanyou will ever be."  
  
Mrs. Hiigurashi grinned and hugged her daughter. "Aw, he seems wonderful, honey!" She declared. A sweat-drop formed on the side of Kagome's head, and she wondered just how gullible her mother was. "Well, ah, I'm glad you all like him..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Hey y'allz, what's up? Finally finished this so I hope you like it! I don't really know where the story should head from here though... :( Any suggestions? Hmm, should they stay in present day Japan for a while, and see how Sesshoumaru can fare? That might be interesting... Ehehehe... OPINIONS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! ^^  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


End file.
